The life and death of Arwen Undómial: A diary
by Evenstar Elanor
Summary: Arwen's diary from the time she married Aragorn to her death. Please RR!
1. Entering Minas Tirith

A/N: I do not own Arwen, Aragorn, Galadriel, Elrond, or any other LotR character or setting. They belong to the one and only J.R.R. Tolkien. I wish I did, but I don't! This is a diary of Arwen's. Please R/R! The asterisks on some words have explanations at the bottom of the page for the people who don't know the story very well!  
  
Archivist's Note: This account was accidentally unearthed in the White Tower of Gondor. Close studies have proven that it is authentic. The entries are written by a fine, educated, elegant hand, using Sindarin script and varying between the tongues of the High-Elven and the tongues of Men for she was fluent in many languages. It is written in faded ink, which seems to be some shade of purple on parchment. This document, as a historical one, is invaluable, but also gives us much insight in the life and feelings of the legendary Arwen Umdomial, Elrond's only daughter, beloved to Men and Elves, for hers is a tale much like Luthien's, with great love, sacrifice, and sorrow.  
  
Nienna, daughter of Barahir, Archivist of Gondor, Fourth Age, 4004  
  
Third Age, Midsummer's Day, Minas Tirith, Gondor  
  
I have seen Minas Tirith many a time, even before the Realm of the Dark Lord, but nothing could compare to when I entered it today. Banners hung over the City, the air, fresh and cool, and as I rode alongside my father, I saw true happiness in the eyes of the people, as I have not for many long years. My grandmother Galadriel, Lady of Light, entered the city before me and when her white steed set foot into the City, under a banner of silver, the people cried out in joy, for the beauty of the morning* could not be denied. With shimmering white gems embedded in their fair hair, gray cloaks, and renowned elegance, the Elves of Lothlorien gracefully followed. When my father entered, carrying the scepter of Annuminas, the people bowed to show their reverence and Gandalf came down to welcome him. Everywhere, I saw a friendly, joyful face, but the one that I most yearned to look upon was nowhere to be found. Finally, as we were descending from our horses, I heard a familiar, loving voice greet my father. Then, I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder, and quiet words whispered into my ears. "tye telwa" * I smiled to myself knowing who it was. I whispered back teasingly, "Inye yassen legovanan."* I then turned and drank in what I saw. There he was, after so many long years of separation, since that day he left Rivendell. The years were not many, in number, especially to the children of the Eldar*, yet the time without him was unbearable and seemed like the unmarked ages of Valinor*. He had aged and looked tired, but the valour and the triumph of his labours were more than enough to compensate. He smiled when I faced him and embraced me with the tender warmth I longed for. I fingered the Evenstar* I had given him many years ago, still hanging faithful and undimmed on his neck. He led me onto the platform and greeted his other guests. Galadriel was smiling mysteriously at me and her eyes were hinting something, but I was in too much bliss to take much heed to it. My father handed over the Sceptre of Annuminas and then reluctantly took my hand, and placed it in Aragorn's. I looked at my father who, though he would not meet my gaze, looked grim and reluctant, but seemed to have acknowledged my decision. I looked back into Aragorn's loving eyes and under the stars of Otselen and Valacirca* we wedded. He pledged, "Inye vanda vorima verno*," and I returned the troth. Then in the City of Kings, on Midsummer's Day, under the stars but the golden sun had not yet set, Aragorn and I kissed and officially became husband and wife. My dreams had finally true. A cheer went out from the people watching and yet, my father's eyes were mournful and full of grief as he witnessed in his eyes, the final seal of my Fate. Like I have told him before, I do not regret my decision and am duly prepared to meet the consequences of it. A cheer rang out from the people. "Hail King Elessar! Hail Queen Arwen!" Elessar, I am not accustomed to that name yet. I still prefer Aragorn, or even Estel, the name my father bestowed upon him. We feasted and celebrated late into the night. I reunited with the members of the Fellowship. I saw first the four adorable hobbits. Frodo looked weary with much toil, but made an effort to be merry and joyous and actually looked relaxed and seemed to be enjoying the feast. Sam ate as if he hadn't even caught a glimpse of good food in years, which in this case, he hadn't. I think he has grown sick of lembas*. Merry and Pippin grew several inches, though the reason they would not tell me. Gandalf was as amiable and wise as ever and I had a long discussion with him about my father. I will worry about him later for when he departs from this world*, I must explain to him. Ah, this day is too festive to be worrying about that. I hear Aragorn coming. I shall retire now.  
  
*the beauty of the morning: Galadriel is known for her beauty, as is Arwen but Arwen is the beauty of the evening, hence the name Evenstar. Galadriel is often known as Lady of Light and her beauty is compared to the morning or day.  
  
* "tye telwa": "You're late" in Quenya, the language of the Elves  
  
* "Inye yassen legovanan": I did not know I was welcome  
  
*especially to the children of the Eldar: Elves have the gift or fate of immortality and the Eldar are the original Elves that first came to Middle Earth. Arwen, being the child of Elrond, has the gift of the Eldar unless she chooses to live a mortal life, and she does with Aragorn.  
  
*Valinor: Also known as the Undying Lands. It is over the Sea from Middle Earth and is compared by many to Heaven. The Elves, and a select few of others, have the choice to go there "where all is evergreen, but never more than a memory." In Valinor, since the days are unlimited, they do not count the years.  
  
*Evenstar: Arwen is the Evenstar of her people, or in other words, the symbol of her people. She bears the Evenstar, a jewel, which she gives to Aragorn to protect him.  
  
*Otselen and Valacirca: Elvish for the Big Dipper and other constellations. Also known as the Seven Stars.  
  
*"Inye vanda vorima verno": I promise to be a faithful husband.  
  
*lembas: Elvish waybread gifted to the Fellowship by Galadriel at the Farewell to Lorien.  
  
* when he departs with this world: Elrond will leave Middle Earth forever for Valinor. 


	2. Namarie Ata Goodbye Father

A/N: I do not own anything, except my brain and my worn out Tolkien books. These characters and settings belong to the one and only J.R.R. Tolkien. I wish I did, but I don't! And the one song in here, it was written by the brilliant Howard Shore and Annie Lennox. Please R/R!! Thank you soooo much to "totally obsessed w/ LOTR" 4 reviewing both this and my poem! U made me feel so much more confident!! Keep reading! And can u give me your email or something? Some way to contact! Nice to know another LOTR fan out there! There is a bit more Elvish in this one.  
  
Third Age, Rivendell  
  
The inevitable has come. My father is leaving Middle Earth and with him, the rest of my people, and this journey, I shall not be making with him. I shall not see the white sandy beaches of Valinor. I shall not dwell in the Grey Havens where all is evergreen. I shall never see him again. My father never approved of my choice and of my relationship with Aragorn. Though I do not regret it, I shall miss my father. He has often, like many others, likened me to Luthien Tinuviel*. They have said I walk in her likeness. Now, to my father's sorrow, like to Thingol's* those many years before, my fate will not be unlike hers, both the sweet and the bitter.  
This morning, my father entered my chambers quietly, his eyes mournful and weary.  
"Arwen, tulin vanta oni*," he requested quietly. I rose quickly and followed him. We circled the gardens and to the axa*. There, with the water rushing behind us, he turned and looked at me.  
"Arwen. Our time has come. My time has come. You know this. The Sea calls us home to Valinor. Now I ask you one last time, do you value your kin or Estel*."  
"I have told you Atar*, I have made my choice."  
"Will you give away your life's grace so easily?" he demanded, fire appearing in his eyes.  
"I am happy with him, Father."  
"That is what you say now. You do not understand the doom of Men. When the time comes, you will regret it. There is nothing for you here, only death. This is your last chance. Please Arwen, make the right choice."  
"The right choice in who's eyes, Father? I know that if I do not stay with him now, after all that we have gone through, I will regret it. I will be unhappy in Valinor."  
"Do not regret it Arwen. I cannot and will not protect you at the End."  
"Whether by your will or not, no ship will bear me hence Atar*. The choice was long made. I have gone too far to go back now."  
"Arwen. I will not leave you here to die."  
"Atar, this is my choice and I have made it," I said resolutely. He opened his mouth to argue with me, but then apparently changed his mind. He bent his head in silence for a while, listening to the rushing of the waterfalls and the chirping of the birds. Then, as if lamenting, he began to sing a piece that I have only heard once, in the time of my mother*.  
Lay down  
Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling  
You have come to journey's end  
Sleep now  
Dream-of the ones who came before  
They are calling  
From across a distant shore.  
  
The next few lines I sang.  
Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home  
  
I did not know the next few lines, but my father began singing, so I did not find the need to.  
And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass  
Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
  
He broke down at the last words, so I sang these.  
Don't say  
We have come now to the end  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
What can you see?  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come  
To carry you home  
And all will turn to silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass  
Into the West.  
  
"Inye melme elye, Atar*," I whispered as I flung myself into his embrace. With tears in his eyes, he returned my embrace and murmured, "Arwen, inye melme*- he could not finish his words for he choked on his tears.  
"I love you Father, but I believe my fate lies here on Middle Earth with Aragorn. I shall miss you." He could not bear to hear my words any longer and quickly strode back to his quarters. I stayed by the waterfalls and listened to the birds singing happily, the wind rustling through the trees. This is my home. This was my home. But soon, we will all leave it-I to Gondor, my father, brothers, and the rest of my people, into the West. How can we bear to? How can I bear to? Alas, Imladris, fair Imladris, haven to all, I shall miss you. I shall miss these fair trees. I shall miss the lomelinde* and all the sweet melodies they have given us. I shall miss the gentle waterfalls and the fragrant gardens we have cultivated. I shall miss my brothers and hearing tales of their valiant triumphs. Yet most of all, I shall miss my father. I recall when I was but a child and he sat in the gardens with my mother. When I ran to him with mallorn leaves in my hair, he would pick me up and I sat perched upon his knee. My mother would smile and finger my hair and tell my father, "Elrond, you spoil her." My father would take no heed to her and would whisper in my ear, "Arwen, Arwen, mire au Imladris, Umdomial, tinya. Inye melme elye. *"  
melme.* It is so bittersweet. I love Aragorn, but I love my father and people also. I know what I must do; yet I do not want to depart from Rivendell, and from my father. Fair Imladris. Ai, nwalme mande*.  
  
* Luthien Tinuviel: The Elven princess of Doriath who gave her love to Beren, a mortal, and after his death chose to become mortal and share his fate. Her story is of great renown in many songs and stories.  
  
* Thingol: Luthien's father.  
  
* Arwen, tulin vanta oni: Arwen, come walk with me  
  
* axa: waterfall  
  
* Estel: Elvish word for "hope". It is the name Elrond bestowed on Aragorn when his mother brought him to Rivendell and his ancestry and heritage was concealed from him.  
  
* Atar: Father  
  
* Arwen's mother: Celebrian, daughter of Galadriel and Celeborn. After being attacked and wounded by Orcs, she passed into the West, finding no delight in Middle Earth.  
  
* "Inye melme elye, Atar": I love you, Father.  
  
* "Arwen, inye melme-: Arwen, I love-.  
  
* lomelinde: nightingales  
  
* "Arwen, Arwen, mire au Imladris, Umdomial, tinya. Inye melme elye": "Arwen, Arwen, jewel of Imladris, Evenstar. My daughter. I love you."  
  
* melme: love  
  
* Ai, nwalme mande: Alas, cruel fate 


	3. Eternal leave, til the breaking of the w...

A/N: I don't own anything, except my brain and some very tattered, worn out copies of the Silmarillion, Unfinished Tales, the Lord of the Rings, etc. I wish I did, but they belong to great genius J.R.R. Tolkien. This chapter is a bit sorrowful, almost like a continuation of the last one. Please don't get as depressed as I did as I was writing it! But I hope u like it! Please R/R!  
  
End of Third Age, Year 3021, 29th of September, Passing of the Elves, Mithlond, Gate to the Grey Havens (Valinor)  
  
To witness my kin passing through those gates, singing songs of memory, filled with a sadness that was blessed and without bitterness, never to see Middle Earth again, I began to wonder if I should have gone with them. No more will niphredil and elanor* bloom on this side of the Sea. No more will Lorien fill with the song of the Elves. No more will Imladris* be the haven and sanctuary to all weary of their journey. No more will my father Elrond and my brothers ride along the paths of the Gladden Fields*. No more will Lady Galadriel and Celeborn appear on this Middle Earth. I shall never see them again, ever. My heart was filled with sadness and for a fleeting moment, longing. I have heard the tales of Elves left behind, left behind on a cruel Middle Earth who forsook them and left them to toil and wear away their days. The old song, Elbereth Gilthoniel echoed in my head and unwarily, I began to sing it softly to myself.  
A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!  
silivren penna miriel  
o menel aglar elenath,  
  
Gilthoniel, A! Elbereth!  
We still remember, we who dwell  
In this far land beneath the trees  
The starlight on the Western Seas  
  
I then reminded myself of my own choice and even if I chose to go now, no ship would bear me. Besides, I am happily married to Aragorn. All that I have hoped has come true. Why should I long to go? Nevertheless, my heart still calls to the Sea and to my kin. The time of the Elves is over. The time of Arwen Umdomial, Evenstar of her people, Lady of Imladris and Lorien is also over. I am no longer who I was born to be. I am now Queen Arwen of Gondor, wife of Aragorn, King of Gondor and Arnor, a mortal woman.  
Enough of that, I am not the only Elf left behind. Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland Realm has not gone either. He has brought the Woodland Folk to Ithilien, and there they dwell, the fairest of all on this side of the Sea. I have had a long talk with Legolas. He and I share a common bond, our love for Aragorn. When I asked him why he had not gone over the Sea, he replied, "I lu avamme tulin"*  
"nira lu tulin?"*  
"The same as yours," he answered mysteriously.  
"And when will my time come, Legolas?"  
"That I cannot tell you, only you know, Lady Arwen," he said bowing and taking his leave. Sometimes he can be so cryptic, but then that is how all Elves are. No wonder Aragorn teases that he cannot stand us. That hypocrite. He has become more Elven than any of us. Gimli says that we speak in riddles and verses that do not ever make any sense and just wastes valuable time. Legolas and I roll our eyes and make our way. I am happy in Minas Tirith with the man I love and with my friends. Yet my heart yearns to walk in the woods of Lorien again amongst the niphredil and elanor and hear the song of my people and see Galadriel and Celeborn walking hand in hand gracefully. mana inye marto var melme?*  
  
* niphredil and elanor: Beautiful flowers that only grow in Elven lands, especially Lorien.  
  
* Imladris: the Elvish name for Rivendell, haven of the Elves, realm of Lord Elrond.  
  
* Gladden Fields: Fields en route from Rivendell to Lorien.  
  
* "I lu avamme tulin": The time has not yet come.  
  
* "nira lu tulin?" When will that time be?  
  
* mana inye marto var melme?: What will my fate be? What is the result of my love? 


	4. Legovanan Varda, Lady of Ithilien

A/N: I don't own anything, except my brain and some very tattered, worn out copies of the Silmarillion, Unfinished Tales, the Lord of the Rings, etc. I wish I did, but they belong to great genius J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! This chapter is probably the only one that is joyful. This took a great deal of self-sacrifice to write, as I absolutely ADORE Faramir and couldn't stand him and Eowyn! Please R/R! As always, there are asterisks and explanations of Elvish at the end.  
  
Fourth Age, 2nd year, Ithilien, Gondor  
  
There was great rejoicing on this day in both Gondor and Rohan for Eowyn, Lady of Ithilien and Shield maiden of Rohan*, gave birth to a daughter. Aragorn sent many gifts to them and Faramir invited us to come see them. He said that Eowyn wanted me to name the baby girl. I was flattered and immediately set out for Ithilien to see them.  
Before I even set foot into the city, the fragrance of the trees and flowers overtook me and the rushing of the waterfalls reminded me so much of Rivendell that in spite of myself, a tear formed and found it's way down my cheek. Faramir rode out to greet me and once into the city, he led me to his home and to Eowyn, looking tired yet happy, holding the new baby girl in her arms. She smiled and greeted me warmly and handed me the bundle carefully. I held the baby in my arms and peered down into its angelic features. She had her mother's golden hair and her father's striking blue eyes and countenance. "Vanya lapse*," I whispered to myself.  
"We were hoping you would grant the honor of naming her," Eowyn said, "I have loved hearing songs of the Elven tales, especially from your husband, Lord Aragorn. Please name her something Elven."  
"I would be honored. It is a great honor for my kin to name her after our lore," I replied. I then looked into the baby's innocent eyes and searched for a name for her. Este? Yavanna? Elen? Elanor? Varda? Her eyes shone like stars and seemed to call for that name.  
"Varda," I whispered, "Inye esse cilme elye Varda*." She gurgled, laughed, and a bubble appeared from her mouth. I smiled and closing my eyes, pressing the baby to my breast, murmured, "May the Grace of Valar be with you*." I then turned and faced her wondering parents.  
"I named her Varda. Does that name seem suitable to you?" I asked them.  
They exchanged glances and Eowyn said, "It's a beautiful name. Please, what does it mean?"  
"Varda is the greatest of the Valier, the seven Queens of Valar. She is the most revered and best loved to all Elves. She is the Lady of Stars and knows all regions of Ea. Her beauty is too great to be described by the tongues of Men or Elves, for the light of Illuvatar lives in her face*. I named your child this for her eyes shine like stars and light emits from her face."  
"We are honored," Faramir said bowing his head. I set Varda back into her mother's arms and gently kissed her forehead.  
"almarea nasie lya aure*," I whispered to her.  
After wishing them well and singing an Elvish lullaby to Varda, I rode back to Minas Tirith. Varda had stirred up from deep down in my heart longing and dreams for children of my own. Visions of my children playing, frolicking encircled my mind. Aragorn has said nothing of children, but being the King, he must have an heir. I shall think of this later. The hour grows late and my maids weary.  
  
* Eowyn, Lady of Ithilien and Shield Maiden of Rohan: Eowyn was born a Rohirrim (term for a person of Rohan) and was niece of King Theoden. For her valiant defeat of the Witch King and her other acts of bravery, she is known as the Shield maiden of Rohan. Since Theoden was killed by the Witch King at the Battle of Pelennor Fields, her brother Eomer became King. She married Faramir, Captain and now Steward of Gondor, and becomes the Lady of Ithilien.  
  
* "Vanya lapse": Beautiful babe.  
  
* "Inye esse cilme elye Varda": I hereby name thee Varda  
  
* "May the Grace of Valar be with you": This is traditional for Elves. It is similar to "God bless" in Elven terms and Arwen often called upon the Grace of Valar to protect Aragorn during the War of the Ring.  
  
* "Varda is the greatest of the Valier...for the light of Illuvatar lives in her face": This is from the history of the Elves. The Valier are the seven Queens of the Valar. Varda is the mightiest of them all and married to Manwe, lord of the Valar. Ea is the land they dwell in and she knows all parts of it. She is so beautiful that no tongue could describe it. Illuvatar is the creator of Valar and he represents God, so to speak and the Valar are his angels.  
  
* "almarea nasie lya aure": Blessed may your days be. 


	5. Heir to the throne of Gondor

A/N: I don't own anything, except my brain and some very tattered, worn out copies of the Silmarillion, Unfinished Tales, the Lord of the Rings, etc. I wish I did, but they belong to great genius J.R.R. Tolkien.  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! There's some Elvish in this one. If it's incorrect, hey, I tried! Quenya! Someone also requested longer chapters, and I hope this one is good enough. Keep reviewing!  
  
Houses of Healing, Minas Tirith, Gondor. Fourth Age. Spring, Year 1440—Shire Reckoning,  
  
For days now, I have felt strangely. My appetite has diminished, attention flawed; highly uncharacteristic of an Elf, but then again, I am a mortal. My maids were concerned and I have witnessed them whispering amongst themselves. Hearing word of my infirmity, Eowyn came from Ithilien to see me, and since Faramir is in the East with Aragorn, is staying with me, along with darling Varda, now in her fifth year. Her head of her mother's golden hair shines in the sun as her blue eyes sparkle while she plays in the fragrance of the flowers, happily chasing butterflies. The fragrance and life has returned; spring has come. The leaves slowly become a lush green, though nothing like the golden mallorn of fair Lorien. Their quarters are lavishly furnished next to mine. Seeing my condition, Eowyn smiled knowingly, but would tell me nothing. She has now ushered me to the beautiful Houses of Healing, where she once dwelt for a brief period of time, back in the days of the War. It is lovely to see her walk within it, smiling and reminiscing to a time when all hope seemed to be lost, but she found her glimmer in the darkness-Faramir.  
Upon our entrance, the Healers stood eagerly in line, welcoming with, "Greetings, Queen Arwen, how may we be of service on this pleasant day? Lady Eowyn, so fine to see you on this fair morn."  
The old wise woman, Ioreth, now far into her twilight years looked down on Varda and smiled pleasantly, the smile of an old woman, a withered flower delighted to see a young girl waiting to blossom. "Legovanan, vinya quen. Manen enwina nasie?"*  
The young girl smiled coyly, using one hand to cling to her mother, and with the other, held up five fingers.  
"Ai! Hare heri,"* Ioreth smiled and motioned to take the young girl's hand, who glanced at her mother, who nodded approvingly, and took the old healer's hand. Eowyn and I smiled together, looking upon the old Healer, nearing the end of her years and the young maid, barely living a score of years upon this Earth, looking upon everything with a curious eye, aware of everything around her.  
"What is ailing you, my lady?" the herbmaster asked politely. I informed him of my condition and after performing some tests, he smiled in the same fashion as Eowyn had.  
"Well my dear lady, I shall check with the Master Healer, and will inform you soon," he left with a bow.  
Eowyn and I sat down upon the beds and she talked joyously about her life in Ithilien with her love, Faramir and darling Varda.  
Minutes later, the Master Healer came out from the coverings and bowed to me. I motioned for him to sit beside me, and he spoke slowly and his voice rumbled deeply, "Queen Arwen, I would like to inform you that we will soon be having a heir to the throne of Gondor. You are with child, my lady."  
Pure elation rushed upon me as my heart flittered and I felt as if I could fly, as Earendil had, in days of old. A child! A child of my own! Hinya*! I felt myself trembling with joy and Eowyn took my hands in hers, and pressed them together. Finding no words to say, she took me into her embrace.  
When we released each other, I found the Master Healer still standing there, waiting for instructions.  
"Would you like a messenger to inform the King?" The King! Aragorn! How shall he fare with this news? I would think that he would be delighted, as it is high time for someone his age, even a descendent of Numenor to be a father and of course, he needs an heir.  
"My Lady?" the Healer's voice broke through my thoughts.  
"No. Do not. Do not inform anyone, and do not make this known to the people," I instructed. Both Eowyn and the Healer raised an eyebrow. "I wish to surprise them, especially the King."  
"nasie, sive elye mere, herinya,*" he bowed, taking his leave.  
"I am so excited for you!!" Eowyn uttered a small scream. I merely smiled, feeling I was still in a delusion.  
"I do hope it's a maid," Eowyn added.  
"A maid? Nay, a lad. A lad to look just like Estel and some of Elrohir and Elladan, perhaps," I dreamt.  
"I suppose. Whatever you wish, my lady. What will you name him?"  
"A name of old. Of Westernesse, of Numenor, or even of Aman, Valinor."  
"Varda," Eowyn said inconspicuously.  
"Or a name of the Rohirrim, one from your people. As I named darling Varda, you should name my son."  
"Nay, certainly not, my Queen. This lad will be king. The people will not want a name that is not one of their own, nor that of the Horsemen."  
"It will show our friendship with your people."  
"My lady, there will be more children to come, and I shall name them, but not this one, not the first."  
I sighed, "Well, I shall hold you to it then." She bowed and asked, "When is King Elessar returning? Faramir did not inform me in his last letter."  
"I do not know for certain. They are in the East, beyond Mordor, with the Easterlings. I do not know when they will return," My eyes grew distant, "My heart hopes it will not be long." We walked together to the city wall, with six levels of the White City beneath us, and gazed at the East. How different it seems, without Oroduin crackling in flame in the distance, the Eye ever watchful. It is a land of peace.  
  
* Legovanan, vinya quen. Manen enwina nasie?: Welcome, young one. How old are you?  
  
* Ai Hare Heri!: Ah, nearly a lady!  
  
*Hinya!: My child!  
  
* "nasie, sive elye mere, herinye": May it be so, as you wish, my lady. 


End file.
